carbotanimationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Undermine the Overmind
'Undermine the Overmind '''is the ninth episode in the second season of [[StarCrafts|''StarCrafts]]. It is the thirty-fourth episode overall. Plot An orbital command's scanner sweep reveals three areas: a ramp to protoss base, a probe building an expansion base who cancels and flees because he is detected, and Bob the Ragelot standing at the warped-in dark shrine around gateways and pylons. The dark templar is shown hiding from the circular scanner against the cliff. After the sweep is faded away, he runs toward the cliff to the lava lake and back flips to let the warp prism transport him inside. The warp prism stops as it spots a heavily-defended main terran base with many detectors such as missile turrets and ravens. Changing its mind, it switches to zerg hive cluster and hovers at it. The dark templar teleports on the base and quickly attacks a spore crawler to remove any detection. Hydralisks and roaches come to investigate but are too late, as the dark templar has cloaked. Drones are killed and a hydralisk is decapitated, alarming the zerg swarm. The panic-stricken queen warns the surprised overlord to morph, but she is killed as well. The overlord mutates himself into a cocoon by blowing internally with his thumb in his mouth. The zerg forces panic and a screaming hydralisk is sliced. Finally, an overseer emerges from the cocoon, and points at the dark templar now revealed by its detection. The enraged zerg swarm chase after the enemy while the overseer guides them by signaling at the fleeing templar. Desperately, the dark templar is trapped at the cliff and prepares to be mauled. A protoss finger is snapped, and the overseer is burst into pieces by feedback. The zerg units freeze. The dark templar recognizes high templar—who casts feedback—lounging on the warp prism. "Together, we vanquish," says high templar, gesturing thumbs-up, and the dark templar replies, "Clever," before cloaking again and killing the zerg off-screen. Characters * Dark templar * Warp prism * Hydralisks * Roaches * Zerglings * Queen * Overlord * Overseer * Screaming hydralisk * Swag Templar (debut) * Ravens (cameo) * Bob the Ragelot (cameo) Trivia * Dark templar returns since his first appearance in "The BWC 2012." * High templar is revealed since his young version in "The True Meaning of StarCraft." ** This particular high templar is known by fans as "Swag Templar." * Many fans call the teamwork of high templar and dark templar as "brotoss", the portmanteau of "brother" and "protoss." * As the episode's title is written, only an overseer is shown, but the Overmind never made appearance until "BroodWar in a Nutshell". The title naming may be unintentional. * This episode speculates that overlords were used to be detectors in first StarCraft games until they "lose" their ability unless they need to evolve into overseers. * Dark templar's eye color is shown as blue instead of green (which is used for CarBot version of Prelate Zeratul). * Unit quotations from StarCraft II used: ** 'Dark templar: '"I strike from the shadows!", "I am the darkness!", "I...cannot maintain!", "Clever." ** 'High templar: '"Together we vanquish!" Cultural References * The hydralisk's scream before getting killed is a sound effect of "goat's scream" ** Its screaming at the viewer with its claws on face is a parody of famous painting, "The Scream", drawn by Edvard Munch. * The scene of both templars working together is the reference to both high templar (Khalai) and dark templar's (Nezarim) settlement in peace since the Swarm invasion on Aiur--both of them were in conflicts as the Nezarim refused to follow their religion Khala and were then banished from Aiur to Shakuras. Video Category:Episode Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Protoss Episodes